


Ouat AU (No given title yet)

by Artisticfur



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Magic, Multi, The legend of the three caballeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticfur/pseuds/Artisticfur
Summary: Everything is some what perfect. As much as Felldrake is still around he isn't too much of a bother anymore, well, that is until Jose begins to become suspicious that Felldrake is working on a curse. One that separates them, so that he could take over the world, (and for Baron Von Sheldgoose, the New Quackmore Institute) and the Three Caballeros can't stop them!With the help of Xandra and Abner, will Jose break this curse?
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 17





	Ouat AU (No given title yet)

This AU is a work in progress


End file.
